It Will Be Our Little Secret
by akg.517
Summary: A Konoha High School (KHS) story with Hinata and Naruto who is still pretty much a delinquent but a little smoother than usual. NaruHina mainly but some other couples may be implied. They meet when school end (Easter breaks) and start a secret relationship but what happens when they return to school, what happens during the summer, and what happens when the whole school finds out?
1. Alley

**Hello all. This is my first Naruto fanfiction. I really like the high school ones so I'll proceed with this. It's currently rated T but it depends on what you think. Other couples will be implied not elaborated on. ****At all****.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, fortunate for you.**

**Chapter One: Alley**

_Sakura's POV_

Ah. Konoha High. It's good to be back here. I rushed through the gate.

This being the first day of school, I'd get to see Sasuke again! I sighed. That cold-hearted bishounen was simply perfect.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my friend Hinata walking up to the library door. The school has many different buildings but the library was by far in the worst condition. Why was she going there?

Suddenly she disappeared between the library and old science building.

Curious, I ran after her. 'Hinata!'

Hinata was a very shy girl but very intelligent. She had long, flowing dark hair and would be deemed cute. Did I mention that she was very sh...

Holy...!

Just around the corner stood Hinata, back against the wall. In that already cramped area stood a guy, and he had both hands on either side of her.

That wasn't all! He was kissing her along her neck with fervour while Hinata stood with her head thrown to the side. Her hands were plastered against the wall and she was trembling and breathing heavily.

Just as I'd about angrily decided to high kick the blonde in the face, I noticed something.

Hinata wasn't resisting at all.

Her blushing face was generally in my direction but she couldn't see me at all. Her eyes were clouded over with a feeling I've never seen in any of my friends', furthermore hers. And most of all, as she suddenly clutched her small hand onto the boy's arm, it looked like she was in seventh heaven.

I quickly fled from them before they could notice my presence all the way to the classroom.

BANG!

'Ino!' I yelled slamming the door. 'Does...'

Glancing around, I noticed the facial expressions of everyone looking at me. It was called for after all. I probably looked like I'd just seen a ghost.

I civilly sat down as Ino examined an eyebrow in a purple compact mirror.

'Hmmmm?' she asked.

I moved closer to her. 'Hinata. Does she have a boyfriend?! I just saw her being kissed by someone.'

Ino snapped the compact shut and burst out laughing. She even fell off the chair and rolled about on the floor cackling hysterically.

I tapped my foot impatiently and she sat back in her chair. 'Sakura, that's got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard!'

She wiped the tears from her eyes and pointed to the door where Hinata had just entered. 'Look. She's over there. Ask her yourself. Hinata! Come over her a minute.'

She came over with a glazed expression still on her face looking quite drunk.

'Why're you so happy?' I cautiously began.

She blushed a new shade of red and opened a bottle of water as she sat down.

Ino was also now accepting my crazy tale. 'Sooooo. Crazy story I heard today- heard someone say they saw you and a blonde in an alley today~'

Hinata did a spit take. 'Who? Who said they saw me?!' she blurted.

'What? You're not denying it?' Ino pestered on leaning closer to her.

She suddenly flipped aside Hinata's hair to reveal the many marks on her neck. 'Ooops. Now you can't,' she smiled.

'Sooo,' I continued. 'Who's the guy?

BANG! The door was kicked in and in walked the school's number one delinquent and the guy I'd rejected thirty-nine times in elementary, Naruto Uzumaki.

He came in, gently sat on Hinata's lap and started whispering in her ear- whispering things that made her blush. And she sat there and allowed it.

**A/N I generally try to post chapters that are neither too long or short. This one is a little on the short side. Please review. I really appreciate feedback.**


	2. Introduction

**Here's a bit more so you can get a better idea of how I write.**

**Disclaimer: I will own Naruto when you are the first person to return from landing on the sun.**

**Chapter 2: Introduction**

**Okay. From here till I say is the past.**

_Hinata's POV_

The music pounded throughout the club as the bright lights flickered from colour to colour. It was loud, crowded and the air started to stink of the sweat from the bodies that danced against each other.

Feeling rather out of place, I tugged at the white shirt Ino had bought for me. It was way too small and about two buttons had already popped near the top from the girth of my chest.

At a table at the end of the room Sakura was dreamily staring at Sasuke who looked annoyed because he was surrounded by a hoard of females in an already stuffy club. Ino was also there but I'd left feeling quite uncomfortable. I'd been tricked into coming here by them. Again.

I sat at the bar, trying to adjust myself comfortably in the tight red skirt they'd also forced me into.

'So what can I get you?' a voice behind the counter asked.

'Out of here,' I mumbled turning to face the source.

I immediately blushed. There before me, propping on the counter behind him with his thumbs stuck in his pocket was a blonde guy with a wide grin that lit up my world.

That's the only way I could describe it.

Suddenly more self-conscious than before, I changed my answer to, 'Water.'

'Well you don't seem like the drinking type,' he said moving to get it. 'What are you doing here?'

I dumbly pointed to Sasuke.

The blonde scowled. 'That baka? You're one of his mindless followers too?'

'No. No,' I stuttered trying to think straight. 'Friends. Drag. Here.' I blushed profusely.

He laughed then moved forward and raised my chin so I looked into his eyes and I could see them shine.

'You're cute,' he said sincerely. 'I like you.'

My heart started beating so quickly I thought it'd be lethal.

Grabbing the glass, I downed the contents in one go.

'No! That's not your...!'

All of a sudden it felt like something hit me and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, the sidewalk was moving. I groaned.

'Oh. You're finally awake,' a voice next to my head said.

I made a noise that sounded like an eep and startled, he fell down.

'Sorry,' I said rubbing my side.

'It's fine,' he said. I was just carrying you to your friends' car over there. He pointed over to where Sakura and Ino were drunkenly clinging to each other, singing and waving about the car keys.

Suddenly fearing for my life, I clung to the boy's bright orange shirt.

'Don't worry,' he said. 'I'll get that idiot Sasuke to drop you guys off. They won't be driving.'

At that moment the sullen boy walked out of the club grumbling under his breath about why he has to drive two drunkards home when he barely knew them.

Still more fearful of Sasuke than the stranger, I held on tighter.

'Alright,' he said stroking my head gently. 'I'll take you home.'

I looked up and noticed he kindness in his blue eyes. I nodded and closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke up in my bed the next morning and screamed.

Peering over me was Hanabi, my imouto.

'What do you think you're doing?!' I exclaimed clutching my heart.

'Waking you up! Neji had to sneak you in here last night. Some guy in a broken down jalopy of a car brought you in in his arms! It was hilarious! Neji-nii-san was outside doing some midnight kendo training and nearly beat him up! The guy had to climb the giant sakura tree and leap over the wall. And you know how high the wall that surrounds this place is! He was SO cool! Is he my brother-in-law? Are you pregnant?'

She poked my tummy repeatedly as I stared at her. Who was this child and what had she done with my sister? My sister is a serious little girl with the genes to take over the family company not whatever_ this_ was!

'Oh, by the way, Neji's waiting outside your door for an explanation. He says he can't go into a lady's room.' She rolled her eyes.

I nodded as she left and checked to see if I could escape out the window.

* * *

The following days were fairly boring. I'd explained to Neji who'd gone off to sharpen some katanas in case the blonde quote "got any bright ideas."

It was two or three days later when I noticed that I did not have my bag from that day. Realising that the boy probably had it after searching for my ID, I decided to go back to the club that night.

_For my personal belongings_ I'd told myself.

Therefore, why was it that now he had me pinned to the bathroom wall that I wasn't upset at all?

I felt a bit fearful but excited at the same time.

Hinata Hyuga was a good girl...

Hinata would never do something as indecent as this with a total stranger...

But all the same, I sort of revelled in the moment at the thought that I could be as daring as Ino.

That I did not have to be perfect...

He kissed just below my earlobe, the reality of the situation hit me and once again, I fainted.

When I came to this time, I was lying on a park bench which, by the way, was quite hard.

Stooping down in front of it was the blonde boy. 'Gomen,' he apologised. 'I knew you weren't that type of girl,' he continued while rubbing my head.

'It's al-alright,' I said. 'I didn't exactly push you away.'

He grinned and scratched the back of his head. 'Okay Hinata. As the school's motto says- Be like a leaf and dance where the wind takes you.'

I sat up, surprised. 'You go to Konoha High too?'

'Kinda,' he replied sporting a sheepish grin. 'I go on the days I have PE so that I can compete with Sasuke. I'm horrible at academics so what's the point of attending the classes?'

'But... but don't you have to go to school a certain amount of hours every year and if you fail, won't you have to go vacation classes?'

'Yea,' he replied. 'But the principal, Granny Tsunade sometimes comes over to drink with my godfather and beats the basics into me. More often Iruka-sensei does though.'

I sat up and stared at him in disbelief. 'What about your parents? They're okay with that?'

'They're dead,' he deadpanned.

'I-I,' I began. 'It's fine,' he said shoving his hands back into his pockets. 'I have they guys at school and I know a few teachers who care about me enough. I'll tell you more another time. Maybe,' he sadly smiled.

My heart skipped a beat. Another time? He wanted to meet another time?!

He pointed to my bag which I'd been resting my head. 'I've got to get back to work again. Next time don't come to the club to meet me though. We all know how that'll end.'

I blushed and stood up. 'O-okay. Tomorrow? Here? Where? Time? I wait however long!' I clamped my hands over my mouth, trying toi stop my eagerness from seeping through and glanced up at him.

'Sunday?' he said thoughtfully. 'Sounds good. At nine. We can spend the whole day together.' He held out a pinky. 'Promise? I stick by my word and I don't like it when people break their promises.'

I looked at his hand. 'Promise.'

**A/N Well, the frequency with with I'll update will depend on reviews. I bet that button will feel great if its used...**


	3. Is this a date?: Prepare!

**Disclaimer: If you believe that I own Naruto, your are contributing to the increasing level of stupidity in the world.**

**Proceeding.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Is this a date?: Prepare!**

_Hinata's POV_

I woke up extremely happy: like giddy happy.

My feet my soft pitter-patter noises across the wooden floor as I ran to and forth from my wardrobe to the full-length mirror, putting on and discarding clothes as I did so.

What should I wear?

What would Naruto _like_ to see me wear?

Would he even _notice_ what I wore?

I sat down on the bed and clutched the soft light blue sheets in my fists.

I liked him.

I really liked him though I hardly knew him.

I _wanted_ to know more about him.

"Onee-sama," a voice from the doorway said. There was a hesitant pause. "What are you doing?"

I looked at Hanabi who was surveying my disaster area of a room with great disapproval. She was wearing a scarlet kimono with an elaborate gold pattern. Hanabi was probably going to some business event or social with Otou-san.

She was always going many different places.

"Hanabi," I started shyly. "I'm going out today. What should I wear?"

"Clothes," she immediately stated in a bland tone of voice.

Ah! There was my sister.

I smiled and nodded. "Alright, have a good day today."

She did a little nod and left with her bodyguard, Ko.

I lay down on the bed and smiled widely.

_I wanted him to like me._

* * *

_Naruto's POV_

I woke up early to see Jiraiya tip-toeing out of my room.

Grabbing the nearest object, which just happened to be a not-so-soft dictionary, I chucked it at his head. Sensing danger, he swerved to the right and, unfortunately for him, right into the corner of my dresser.

"What are you doing in here, old man?" I asked while sitting up and stretching. Mine isn't the softest of beds.

"Oh," he said, clutching his side and wearing a smile so large and fake that coupled with the pain, it looked sinister. "You know, just checking to see if my favourite godson was awake yet."

"Uh huh," I said.

"It's true," he replied. "Well, I've got to go... bye..." And he hobbled out the door and down the stairs.

I got out of bed and stood up. My clothes carpeted the floor, as usual and I simply walked over them to my bathroom, removed my clothes and stepped into the shower.

Last night had been an especially ridiculous shift. I worked until about one in the morning, stopped about three cat fights over Sasuke and listened to about two drunken rants about how cool he was, how cold he was and why oh why did he not notice them, after which they tried to flirt with me like I was some sort of consolation prize. I was discusted.

I scoffed remembering it. At least the girl I'd recently met was not like that.

_Hinata._

She was certainly different and sweet with skin that was softer than anything I've ever touched. She had a cute way of averting her eyes and yet subtle things like that attracted me to her.

My eyes open wide in realisation. Hinata!

I ran out of the shower, skidded on the discoloured tiles and fortunately landed on a pile of clothes that was accumulating near the foot of my bed. Scrambling to get up, I glanced at the red frog-shaped clock on my dresser.

Ten forty-five.

Damn it!

I chucked Gama-chan (my wallet) into my jeans as I yanked them on.

Which of my clothes were clean?! Where were my car keys?!

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

I was starting to get anxious. It was eleven o'clock and he still had showed up. I'd gotten here a bit early (7:45) to mentally prepare myself for the day.

"Hi, Naruto!" I practiced.

"I hope you slept well," I'd said to no-one in particular while pacing. It earned me many strange looks but I did not care.

I sat on the grass despite the fact that there was a perfectly good wooden bench behind me and started yanking weeds out of the ground. Accidentally pulling up a pale, delicate looking flower with several petals, I started to cry.

_He loves me. He loves me not..._

* * *

Naruto's POV

I drove madly to the park and I considered it a miracle I wasn't arrested. As I my eyes flickered to the left and right for any possible pedestrians, I questioned myself.

Why was I in such a rush for some girl?

But something in the deep recesses of my mind and heart told me, "_She's not just some girl_."

* * *

**A/N I was really happy with the review but if I took all this time to explain why the update is so late, it'd be longer than the chapter itself. Usually I keep my chapters more or less 800-1000 words. In apology to you all, I'm going to try to offer up 5000 words. No promises though. I really apologise.**


	4. Is this a date?: Ready Set Date!

**Disclaimer:**

**Once upon a time, quite a long time ago,**

**A man created a manga; it goes by the name, Naruto.**

**This sensei also has a name, Kishimoto I believe,**

**And if I owned the copyrights, the fanverse would weep and grieve.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Is this a date?: Ready...Set...Date!**

_Hinata's POV_

I finally rose to my feet a while later and sat on the bench (about six people had stopped to ask me what the matter was and I'd forced myself to stop crying to avoid future such incidences).

I surveyed the petals which were tumbling pitifully at my feet in the breeze.

It was no use abusing innocent flowers.

It was my fault for believing that Naruto would be interested in a girl like me:

A girl who fainted when we kissed...

A girl who definitely wasn't as spontaneous as the high-heel clad women that he obviously met every night...

A girl who obviously liked him more than he liked her...

If I told Neji, he'd say that I was setting myself up for the heartbreak of a lifetime... that this boy would cause me emotional stress... that he would kill Naruto and hide the body.

If I told Hanabi, she'd tell me to suck it up, find a new guy and or find a way to ruin his life.

If I told Ino and Sakura, they'd want to know who he was, what we did and where we did it. Afterwards, they'd stuff me into the shortest, tightest attire (if you can term it that) in their closets, take me down to club and attempt some complex plan to 'show him what he's missing' or 'make him jealous.'

However, because I was Hinata and not Neji, nor Hanabi, Sakura, nor Ino, I sat there on the bench with my hands in my lap and my head slightly bowed, believing that Naruto did indeed keep his promises, believing that he did not and would not lie to me and believing that he would come.

I believed in his sincerity.

Just as I'd finished my thoughts, I felt two arms wrap around my neck from behind and lock at the elbows of said arms. I felt a warm cheek press against mine.

"Gomennasai."

I didn't have to see his face to know who he was. The burning sensation where our faces met and my accelerated heartbeat told me.

"You came," I softly said not moving my hands or head, trying not to cry.

_Naruto's POV_

"You came," she said so softly I'm pretty sure she hadn't realised she's said it out loud.

There was a slight quiver in her voice that made it seem a bit of a question and it suddenly dawned on me that she'd actually waited this long whereas other girls would have gone home, figuring that they'd been stood up. She really wanted to be with me today.

And that made me feel happy.

"I came," I reaffirmed while tightening my hold on her. "I came."

I knew that it was inappropriate to smile but I did anyway. "Thanks for waiting, Hinata."

I released her and moved around to stand in front of her.

She finally raised her head and looked at me. Her pale eyes glistened with some deep emotion though the streaks on her face told me that that could also be caused by tears. I slowly shifted my gaze to her dress.

It was simple. It had ruffled straps and a tight waistband with a pleated skirt. The thing that I noticed most, however, was the fact that it was a pristine white with a vine of big purple flowers running from the shoulder to the end of the skirt along one side.

The white in the midday sun was blinding but it made her stand out. I laughed. She was not wearing stilettos. She was not caked in make-up and she did not smell like she took a bath in perfume... and yet, she stood out.

Hinata suddenly looked self-conscious at my laugh. "Is something wrong?" she asked pushing her index fingers together.

"No," I said pulling her up by the hand. It's just that you look beautiful."

_Hinata's POV_

I blushed. I tried not to but I know I did so I gave up and smiled at him.

Naruto did not loosen the grip he had on my hand even as we started to exit the park and cross the street. I noticed this and concentrated on the ground instead.

"It's awkward," he suddenly stated.

"What is?" I asked, jerking my head up suddenly.

He pointed to our hands and my heart sank in dismay.

"Why is it that you're holding my hand and yet you're staying a whole metre away from me?" He pointed at the gap between us. "Come closer."

Without waiting for a response, he released my hand, yanked me to his side and put his hand on my waist like it belonged there.

"Now you do it," he commanded.

I hesitantly brought my hand to his waist and settled it there.

A horn blared at us loudly and an angry voice shouted, "*Insert word here* kids! What do you think you're doing in the middle of the *insert word here* street! Get out the way!"

He pushed the horn again and Naruto good-naturedly stuck out his tongue and pulled down his bottom eyelid before whisking me out of the way.

I was too happy to care so I ignored it.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, this is Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. They make the best ramen in town!"

I shyly bowed before I sat down.

Naruto had taken me to some sort of ramen stand/shop where a friendly brunette and smiling man greeted us.

"A regular, please," he happily requested.

"Coming right up!" Teuchi said moving to the back of the shop.

Ayame began cleaning the counter near me and once close enough she whispered, "Don't worry about the rumours about him. They're not true. He's the nicest person you'll ever meet."

"Rumours?" I repeated.

" Yeah. He may seem happy and cool all the time but he's really also a childish, protective boy who gets..."

"Here's your ramen, Naruto!" the cook said. "And what for the lady?"

I nearly grabbed Ayame and shook her. Gets sick?! Gets into trouble? !Gets girls?! Gets gifts?! Speak, woman!

She put her finger to her lips and went to get two pairs of chopsticks from beneath the counter and place them on it.

I turned to Naruto who'd already finished half of this gigantic bowl of ramen.

"That's a regular?!" I asked in disbelief.

"It's a regular for Naruto."

"Oh," I said fascinated. I looked over his physique. Where was all that going?

"Hey, check him out later," the old man said much to my embarrassment. "Try some of this."

He placed a small bowl in front of me.

"Itadakimasu."

I watched in amusement as Naruto ate, paying more attention to him than my own food.

When we'd both finished, he patted his stomach and reached for his wallet. Pulling out a frog, the stuffed his hand into its mouth. " And here's a tip for..."

* * *

_Naruto's POV_

I was about to give Ayame and Teuchi and big tip to go along with the bill to show the ojou-sama-like Hinata that I could spend the money I worked so hard for when suddenly I realised: I had none.

I turned Gama-chan inside out and searched my pockets. Nothing.

I flashed back to this morning when Jiraiya was in my room and my face became dark. That cheap old man!

I grabbed Hinata's hand once again, slipped off the high chair and flipped the red curtain to a side as we exited with an, "Add it to my tab!" thrown over my shoulder.

Crossing the street and finding my car, I opened the door for Hinata then got in myself.

She looked confused at my actions. "Sorry," I apologised. "Just have to go have a 'chat' with my godfather..."

I drove to the club and swung into the parking lot.

Practically kicking down the door, I yelled, "Pervy old man! Get out here and pay your debts with the negotiators! My fists!" I held them up for visual aid.

There was hardly anyone there just that idiot Sasuke in a corner, tapping away at his phone, Principal Tsunade weeping over her latest loss, a worker still cleaning up last night's mess and finally, Jiraiya tying to climb out a window I never knew existed.

I grabbed him and yanked him back inside.

"Hello *hic*, Naruto. You ah *hic* found me! Money? What money? You must have *hic* misplaced it. You won't hurt the man who feeds you." He suddenly became impassioned. "Who clothes you! Provides a roof over your head! Your benefactor! Your father-figure" He then stumbled a but and squinted. "Whoaaaa, pretty ladeh!"

I muttered under my breath about putting laxatives in his breakfast.

"She too young for you," I said as Sasuke actually turned to see what was going on.

I released him as she came up behind me, placed an arm over her shoulder and used it to bring her lips to mine in what had to be the gentlest kiss I've ever given.

"And more importantly? She's mine."

* * *

**A/N I know that this date took forever but I needed to make their first moments together stronger and longer that a few others that will follow. It was also supposed to be longer and sweeter but I think it'd be better to leave it for the next few.**

**Naruto is supposed to be less clueless than he is in the actual manga while Hinata is still eager and shy though she tries not to let it show and appear too insecure. **

**I don't know about you but my Easter vacation lasts around 2 weeks so they'll be back in school during the next two chapters. Prepare yourselves. They will be long by my standards.**

**Please review and tell me what you think so far. I'm still working on improving my writing but it isn't working out that well so thank you for reading thus far. *bows head***


	5. Hide (1)

**Disclaimer:**

**Random person: Do you own Naruto?**

**Me: Go outside. Do you see a golden unicorn dancing on sunbeams and pooping glitter?**

**Random person: No...**

**Me: Oh. Then no.**

* * *

**I think that I should put this high up. I apologise for not posting this sooner. I had to work with a bunch of hyperactive children and when I came home each day I just crashed. I'm dividing this chapter into two becaus I'd done a lot of this chapter 2 weeks ago, anyways. The first day was supposed to be a few paragraphs only but I thought, "Meh, I owe persons."**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Best Place to Hide Is Not In Plain Sight (1)**

I put on my school uniform and checked to make sure that the white blouse fit right, that the green bow-tie had been cutely fluffed and that although I had altered my green plaid skirt to be shorter, it was still a suitable length. Finally, I twirled in the mirror before hesitantly put on lip gloss.

It's just that I want to change my appearance a bit for the new term so that Ino and Sakura would stop bothering me...

I told myself.

I happily made a bentou for Hanabi in the kitchen as well as for myself and maybe put a little extra in so that it was enough for two people. You know... in case I was really, really... really hungry.

"Here you go Hanabi-chan," I said turning around to give it to her, only to also see my father standing there.

"Hanabi-**sama**," he corrected. "And Hanabi doesn't need it. She has a lunch date with the CEO of our company today during her lunch break. You, on the other hand, should already be at school. At least education should help make up for all those areas you lack in."

"Yes, Otou-san," I said while avoiding his eyes.

"Good," he stated leaving the room.

Hanabi waited until he had left then grabbed the bentou and pushed it into her bag.

"Thank you, Hinata-onee-san." And with that, she also left.

I put on a little half-smile. My day could only get better.

* * *

I sat in the classroom, my hands nervously twitching in anticipation of Naruto's arrival.

Was he even in my class? I don't think so. I've never seen him in here.

I sat near the window on purpose to see when he came through the gate, searching for the gold hair I loved so much.

The bell rang for first period. Nothing.

I survived Kakashi-sensei's class on English Literature. We didn't have much time anyways. According to him, he was late because he was busy "pondering the meaning of life."

Hesitantly after his class, I went over to Sasuke who had put his feet up on the desk and lay back in his chair, boredly texting someone.

"Um," I began.

He didn't even glance at me.

"Naruto... know... is..."

"Don't know; don't care," he said with no emotion at all. Following that, he put his feet on the ground, shoved his cell phone and hands in his pockets and walked out of the class.

I sighed with disappointment only to notice muttering around me.

"She spoke to Sasuke!"

"She speaks?!"

"He spoke to her!"

"Eh?! She's so lucky!"

"Wait. How dare she speak to him?! He's everyone's!"

"Yea!"

A shiver ran down my spine at the murderous intent that suddenly descended on the atmosphere around me and I shrank out of the room.

Walking as quickly as possible, I went down the corridor and fled down the stairs. I had just made a left when I was yanked backwards. I tried to scream but a hand covered my mouth.

"Shhhh," the voice said gently.

Naruto turned me to face him then placed his arms around my neck yet stayed arm's length apart.

He cocked his head to a side. "Missed me?"

Then he brought me closer to him and kissed me slowly. It last who knows how long. I certainly didn't. Then just as slowly, maybe even unwillingly, he gently pulled his lips from mine.

"I certainly missed you."

* * *

"Which class... are you in?" I asked breathy while trying to calm my irregular heartbeat.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Does it matter?"

I thought about it. Our classes were A through D with A being the smartest. My class was B. Normally, someone like Sasuke would be in A but since he had some "suspicious" absences last school year, BOOM! He was tossed in there with us. This left our year's lazy genius, Shikamaru, to be the only one in that class and literally with a swift kick, Principal Tsunade got him into the A class of the year above us despite his protests of how troublesome it was.

"Yes," I said firmly.

He looked thoughtful before he replied. "None."

I looked at him with surprise.

"But you said you go to school here!"

"I also said I didn't attend classes."

"But you _have_ to be in one!"

"Which one are you in?"

"B."

"Then I will be in B."

"Can you do that?" I asked.

He placed a quick kiss on my jaw.

"I can do anything I want."

Naruto nuzzled his nose along my jawline- an action that left a tingly trail and sent a wave of shivers through my body.

"S-stop," I said.

"Hm? Why?" he asked while moving my hair to expose my neck. His lips grazed the skin as he slowly blew down the length of my neck.

He suddenly stopped and made movements as if to get up from our hiding place beneath the stairs. "Alright."

Even though my mouth had said stop, the rest of my body had other ideas so my hand reached out and grabbed onto his arm.

"It's... it's because people can pass and see," I said, averting my eyes. Where had my earlier confidence gone?! Come back, I need you!

"It's around the third period. Everyone should be in class."

Oh. That's true.

Oh! That's true! I'm skipping class right now!

I released him and ran up the stairs.

I was about to turn the silver knob and enter when some sneakers skid past me, an arm hooked around my waist and I was twirled into the next room. The door was shut and I was pressed up against it.

The windows had thin green curtains over them and the classroom had several wooden desks and chairs. The wall and floor were white and it was bright despite the fact that no lights were on. The room itself void of dust and more importantly, people.

"You're already late," Naruto sulked while staring sadly directly into my eyes, allowing them to add to his words. "How could you just leave (me)? Are you that eager to get to class (and way from me)? You think I'm in Class D or an unknown Class E, don't you?"

I actually nearly slapped him. How could he think of himself (and me) like that?

Instead I pulled at his cheeks and something somewhere whacked me with the bat of confidence. "Where's my cocky Naruto, huh? What did you do with him? Do you lie? Hm? Should I not believe what you tell me? Where is he?"

He grinned. "My?"

I blushed and smiled before releasing his face.

"Yes, 'my'."

That made him grin even wider.

I don't know what exactly happened next but his lips met mine in a barrage of kisses that left my knees feeling pitifully weak.

He told me to wrap my legs around his waist and as indecent as it was, I obeyed.

The backs of my hands rested on the door on either side of my head while my fingers remained tightly laced with his.

My eyes were closed but I could feel everything: every time he squeezed my hand, every time our lips met, every time his heart beat.

He seemed to be getting tired of propping me up because a long, long, long time later, my back was on a desk instead. As uncomfortable as it was, I didn't mind at all as long as the only reason we parted remained the same: for air.

BANG!

The door swung open and in stalked Lady Tsunade.

"Ahhhh. Time for a nice drin..."

"Naruto! Let the girl breathe, boy! Oxygen is essential to live!"

Naruto parted his face from mine and I allowed my legs to drop from his waist. He did not relinquish the hold on my hands but motioned from me to stay still and shot a dirty look over his shoulder.

My face felt like it was on first and my heart was beating quickly, probably fuelled by adrenaline.

"Go drink somewhere else Granny Tsunade! Class A just _happens_ to be in use right now. And keep your voice down. There's a class next door."

"Hmph," Principal Tsunade started. "You don't own this school. I'll be giving you a beating later and heads up- it's soon lunch time."

I heard footsteps as if she was leaving.

"Granny Tsunade," Naruto said uncharacteristically softly, keeping his eyes trained on me. "I can go into Class B, right?"

"Sure," she said, her voice taking on a pleasant tone. "Why not?"

* * *

**A/N I'm still trying to let their characteristics rub off a bit on each other and even if I wanted to keep their original personalities quite close, all that went through the door when I took the cluelessness out of Naruto.**

**Please review even if you think my lateness does not deserve it v.v ****Any questions?**

**Spoiler (kind of): Next Chapter will have a bit about Sakura and Naruto since I positively murdered Naruhina kisses in this one.**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**HinataRevolution123, narutofreak23, SuperFangirlRightHere, Kerriss-Singer-of-Light, Shay14, Guest, Qcheesy, karina, MoonIllusion, NaruHinaAlwaysAndForever, Rose Tiger, MusicIsMyLife6789, venomking6x2**


End file.
